


土拨鼠真的喜欢亲别人你们知道吗

by NickQin



Series: 明日方舟PARO [1]
Category: League of Legends Pro League
Genre: M/M, 明日方舟paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickQin/pseuds/NickQin
Summary: 一个打完仗再打炮的故事。





	土拨鼠真的喜欢亲别人你们知道吗

“D2小队收束阵型！不要被冲散！”严君泽大喊。整合运动源源不断的士兵正在攻击他们，通讯网络里史森明呼叫救援的声音时断时续。几只猎犬从街道两边的小巷里冲出来直扑史森明后背，严君泽纵深一跃挥剑将几只牲畜斩落。  
绿色的藤曼印记在严君泽身上浮现，刘志龙挥舞法杖尽可能快速地修复身边每个人身上的伤口。已经是危急关头了，他的声音却一如既往地淡漠：“队长，网络瘫痪了，联系不上罗德岛。”严君泽点了一下头，扭身双刀劈砍到敌兵身上。  
“信号弹已经打出去多久了？”严君泽扯着嗓子大喊，土拨鼠的天赋在此时格外奏效。蛇屠箱舞着棒球棍揍爆了一个敌人的脑袋，扭头喊到：“已经10分钟了队长！敌人太多我们快要顶不住了！”  
黑色的法术环带贴面瞬间擦过，却无法阻挡重装防御者逼近的步伐，刘志龙慢了一步，巨锤挥下后张锐的惨叫声炸响在通讯频道里。  
史森明的机械外骨发出令人牙酸的声音，机枪调出，瞄准开火，扫射暂时逼退了疯狂的猎犬，但是上弹的几秒内它们就再次反扑上来。一声极为细微的震动被史森明捕捉到，他慌乱地调整辅助镜片，放大远处后愣了一下，紧接着嘶吼到：“撤退！！立即撤退！！敌军投放了伐木机！！”所有人都不约而同地看向严君泽，以他们现在的战斗力同重装防御者作战已是极限，他们不可能从伐木机的手下活下来。  
“不许撤退，给我打！”严君泽狠狠甩掉双剑上的血迹，声音低哑：“一定要争取足够的时间给李元浩他们！”  
脚下的废墟钢筋纵横，严君泽提着双刀小跑几步，紧接着俯身贴地飞奔，呼吸间已经冲到怪物面前，挥刀劈砍下去。不料伐木机突然加速冲了过来，巨斧贴面落下打了严君泽一个措手不及。土拨鼠纵身跃上斧头剑指伐木机的头颅，却被对方卡住脖子砸在了地面上。  
操他妈的要死，严君泽在心里咒骂到。蛇屠箱的棒球棍徒劳地砸在伐木机身上，几道法术突然闪过，正中伐木机胸膛，他的动作立刻停了一下。张锐的法术？他竟然还能动？  
不……不是，这不是张锐，严君泽瞳孔骤缩，毛茸茸的耳朵精神地竖了起来。伐木机的动作停下来了，这是戴志春的招牌法术延迟——  
“虎哥小心——！”志春话音未落，弹指间一个身影切进战场直逼严君泽而来，火红的长尾迅猛地抽向伐木机，逼得他倒退一步松开了严君泽。眼前黑色的战术头盔上点缀着两只暗红色的圆耳朵，严君泽被来者一把抓起，几步倒跳撤了回去。  
“李元浩你抓疼我了。”严君泽闷闷地抱怨着，李元浩火红色的大尾扫掉了土拨鼠脸上的灰尘，又蹭了蹭他柔软的耳朵权当安抚。严君泽浅浅地吻了一下李元浩，转身便要再次冲进战场，却被一道从天而降的光芒震在了原地。  
“好孩子们，都别怕，我回来了。”黄鼎翔的声音从身后响起。数月前黄鼎翔被整合运动俘虏，此次任务目的便是营救他。白光璀璨，严君泽只觉得周身都舒畅无比，伤口痒酥酥地已经开始结痂了。风哥的面孔依旧被身上破碎的斗篷笼罩，恶魔的长角与圣洁的光芒格格不入，之前严君泽一直以为黄鼎翔用的是法杖，然而，恶魔拔开圣杖，长剑蕴锋芒于内，此刻寒光乍现。  
“光芒永不消散。”黄鼎翔说道，像是念诵最后的悼词。

李元浩把蓬松的尾巴缠在严君泽的腿上，君泽凑过来郑重地吻了吻自己的恋人，然后害羞地把脸埋在小虎怀里。  
土拨鼠总是本能地去亲吻自己亲近信赖的人。严君泽报道的第一天就因为当众摘了博士的面具亲吻他而震惊全罗德岛，而他本人薄薄的脸皮更是与这种行为极为不匹配，每次亲完恨不得当场自刎，李元浩没少拿这事逗他。  
“君泽真可爱。”李元浩喜滋滋地说道，像揉玩具熊一样搓搓自己怀里的毛茸茸。  
战斗已经是两天前的事情了。D2小队险些团灭，好在关键时刻李元浩带领的D1小队成功营救黄鼎翔并杀回战场，风哥奶爸变剑圣大开无双秒天秒地宰得对面哭爹喊娘，作战人员纷纷表示没想到风之摇摆原来是这个意思以后再也不敢不听奶爸的话了。  
短暂的休假，其他人都跑出去疯玩了，老虎和土拨鼠懒在宿舍里。  
严君泽的耳朵内侧也生着细软的毛毛，小虎忍不住揉了一下，土拨鼠狠狠地哆嗦了一下，气呼呼地掐了作乱的人一把。小虎把人抱住在床上滚来滚去，两个人乱七八糟地打闹着，枕头都被踢到了地上。李元浩心情大好，眯起眼睛笑得贱贱地把人按在床上舔了一口后颈。  
“靠！你不要舔我！”严君泽抓起地上的枕头狠狠砸了一下李元浩的尾巴，火红色的尾巴委屈巴巴地砸着床面。“你舌头上有倒刺你不知道吗，讨厌死了。”严君泽不走心地抱怨着，后颈被倒刺刮红了一片。李元浩看着那片绯红，忍不住用指腹去轻轻磋磨了一下。  
严君泽趴在床上，任由大老虎乱揉。  
“君泽，”李元浩声音哑哑地：“要不要做啊。”  
严君泽用手肘撑起上半身，微微回头瞥了他一眼，眼角软媚地往下低垂，看得李元浩心神荡漾。老虎小心翼翼地把人捞回怀里，对着那片红色又舔了一口，酥酥麻麻地怀里人的身子都软了几分。严君泽踹了一脚，翻过身倚在床头抬眼看他，空气里还有两个人呼吸后湿漉漉的感觉，严君泽胸口微微起伏着，目不转睛。  
哦、豁。  
李元浩抓过严君泽的脚踝亲了一口，爬过去扯土拨鼠的衣服。严君泽也伸手给小虎脱衣服，却被爱人捏起下巴接吻。唇舌交互耳鬓厮磨，浅啄到深吻，土拨鼠这点本能的小爱好被安排得明明白白，倒刺扫过的地方有些轻微的痛感，在上涌的情欲里被酿得甜腻，轻微的窒息在两人分开的时候变成了情色浓郁的喘息，严君泽的面颊染得红润，轻张着嘴唇呆呆的看着李元浩。老虎的尾巴到处乱摇，众所周知猫科动物的尾巴是另一种生物，李元浩在意识到自己控制不了自己兴奋的尾巴后便一把把它抓过来塞给了严君泽。  
“君——泽~”奶虎拖着长音，他知道严君泽很吃这套，果不其然土拨鼠抱着火红的大尾巴缩成了一个团。李元浩很喜欢别人抚摸自己的尾巴，特别是自己的爱人，还特别是在这个时候。  
“唔……呜……”扩张漫长而磨人，严君泽不肯好好叫出来，只能对着李元浩的尾巴又舔又咬胡乱发泄。尾巴上传来的柔软触感顺着李元浩的脊椎一路爬到大脑上，老虎心里全是脏话爽得昏头。后面被弄得湿漉漉滑腻腻地，严君泽头昏脑胀心里大骂李元浩混蛋，然后又气呼呼地咬尾巴。  
“卧槽你！啊……”严君泽瞬间骂了出来，土拨鼠的小尾巴被李元浩不轻不重地捏了一下，严君泽终于忍不住叫了出来。李元浩奸计得逞，笑得眼睛都眯成了一条缝。“君泽……叫一下嘛，我喜欢听。”  
第一下进去的时候尚且温柔，等到后面动起来的时候严君泽便只剩下抱着老虎尾巴哭的份儿。李元浩从后面搂着严君泽一下下地顶，两个人呼吸混乱地纠缠在一起，老虎的尺寸着实不小，甬道里每一个敏感的都被照顾到，严君泽感觉四肢酥麻无力，李元浩千刀杀地就喜欢从后面干他，看他双手被别在身后，两条腿分开跪在床上，操一下后背都要微微拱起来，水从交合的地方顺着腿根流到床上把床单都染湿了，喘息呻吟着臣服在李元浩给予他的快感里。  
对……是我给予你的，是疼是爽都是我给你的。肉体拍打混着黏糊糊的水声，李元浩松开了禁锢，严君泽白白的手臂上留下了一道红红的引子，土拨鼠狼狈而脆弱地趴在床上像条小狗一样挨操，呜呜咽咽地不知道在说什么，近乎是无意识地用他柔软的舌头去舔舐李元浩的尾巴。  
“喜欢吗君泽？舒不舒服？”李元浩故意问他，身下功夫更重了。严君泽里面又软又湿，吸得人头疼。  
“好热啊小虎……”严君泽的声音埋在被子里闷闷地，毛茸茸的耳朵一抽一抽，全身都泛着情欲的粉红色。太上头了，李元浩想。他俯身把严君泽抱住，胸膛贴上严君泽滚烫的皮肤时身下的人忍不住战栗，回头去亲他。  
严君泽两张嘴都用得过度，湿淋淋地红肿着。李元浩舔舔爱人的嘴角，把他压回床上抱得严丝合缝。厮缠在一起后李元浩就发现严君泽莫名地总在要高潮的时候害怕，便总掐准时间把他死死罩住尽可能去安抚他那点躁动的不安。阴茎抽插的速度越来越快，小虎的尾巴欢愉地死死缠上严君泽白白的腿，一点小小的软肉被勒出来看着丰满而诱人。  
“呜……不行，小虎太快了我……啊……”严君泽拼命摇头，甬道却越吸越紧，夹地李元浩爽得没边。土拨鼠连小小的爪子都伸出来了，却只舍得在大老虎胳膊上轻轻地抓一把。敏感点被撞得痉挛，李元浩掐着严君泽的腰狠狠干了几下，土拨鼠断断续续地求饶，失控地喘叫着。  
“呜……李元浩那里太……”  
老虎的吻霸道又温柔，缺氧的危险警告却被一团浆糊的大脑错误理解为快感，全身被霸占的满足感混合在一起刺激着严君泽终于失守高潮，收缩的肠壁也把李元浩夹得射了出来，严君泽被灌了一肚子的精液，盛不住的顺着两个人结合的地方溢出来打湿了床单，房间里只剩下两个人事后喑哑的呻吟。  
李元浩压在严君泽身上，尾巴来来回回地扫过严君泽的身体。土拨鼠眼睛发直，沉浸在高潮的余韵里回不过神来。  
“要接吻吗？”“唔。”  
土拨鼠真的很喜欢亲人哦。

**Author's Note:**

> *土拨鼠们真的会互相亲，不是我胡扯  
> *亲博士那段是砾出场时的彩蛋，她真亲了刀客塔，还有语音……  
> *写了一段闪灵风哥，来表达我在b服第一个六星出闪灵后转战官服就再也没见过闪灵姐姐的痛苦，我爱她  
> *闪灵是奶，就算她精二立绘真的拔剑了她还是个奶，所以精二闪灵风哥秒天秒地是我捏造的，游戏里不是这样


End file.
